Observations
by miss1nformation
Summary: The Squints make observations about Booth & Brennan. /Characters: Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Dr. Zack Addy, Dr. Daniel Goodman, Dr. Camille Saroyan/ Story updated June 21, 2013 for grammar and flow.
1. Chapter 1

When he walks into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab, the first thing he does, even before reaching for his access pass, is look for Temperance. She asks herself how long he's been doing this as he takes two steps at a time towards the table Dr. Brennan is working at. A smile stretches across her face as she realizes that he's been a slave to this ritual for over a year now. Not long after Brennan returned from Guatemala, when she had the skull in her carry-on bag, now that she thinks of it. _'Ah, yes, the day I flashed the airport attendant.'_ She laughs quietly in amusement as she recalls the look on the attendants face.

"What's so funny?" Hodgins asks, standing beside a still giggling Angela at an illuminated examination table, upon which a number of sketches are spread. She turns to face him, the smile on her face growing when their eyes meet.

"I was just remembering the day I went to pick up Brennan from the airport after she got back from Guatemala." She says with an amused sigh. From her seat at the examination table she can see Booth and Brennan, whose backs are to them. She turns to Hodgins and tilts her head slightly.

"How long have they been that comfortable together? Do you see how close they're standing to each other?"

Hodgins looks down, noticing how close he and Angela are, then looks to Booth and Brennan. He shrugs, shaking his head. "I don't know. But they definitely act more comfortable around each other than before. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever just watched them interact? The way one will steal glances at the other when they think no one is looking; the way he puts his hand at the small of her back when they're walking, and the way she doesn't seem to mind." She ponders for a moment, and then looks up at Hodgins. "When was the last time you heard her protest to being called _'Bones'_?

Angela can see that Hodgins is really considering her question, his brow creasing in thought. "I honestly can't remember, but it's definitely been a while."

"And, oh my God, there's so much sexual tension between them. Really, I don't understand why Boo—" Angela begins, but is interrupted by Dr. Goodman, who asks to see her preliminary sketches for the case they've just started.

As Angela searches through the seemingly disorganized pile of sketches strewn across the examination table, Dr. Goodman shakes his head, but a small smile stretches at the corner of his lips. He knows good and well that Angela was talking about Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth again. She seems to talk about them a lot lately. In fact, he could have sworn that she once likened the pair to the leading couple from the TV series _The X-Files_.

Shaking the thought from his mind, he looks over in time to see Brennan walking to her office, Booth following half a step behind. His hand is resting on the small of her back, as if leading her. Dr. Goodman knows the idea of Booth leading Brennan to her office is asinine, as she knows the path all too well.

As he watches them walk to her office, Dr. Goodman is lost in thought. He is awakened from his musings by the gentle click of Dr. Brennan's door shutting. Dr. Goodman considers the closed door, and voices a question to no one in particular. "How long have they been meeting in her office with the door closed?"

As soon as the question is whispered, Zack Addy clears his throat, announcing his presence.

"Mr. Addy."

"Dr. Goodman."

The men exchange brief smiles, attempting to look busy. Zack looks down before addressing Dr. Goodman's comment.

"About three weeks."

"Pardon me?" Dr. Goodman asks, looking slightly perplexed.

"About three weeks. You asked how long Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have been meeting in her office with the door closed. Well, it's been about three weeks." He shrugs.

Angela and Jack seem to appear out of nowhere beside Zack. She is grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Jack looks as though he's uncovered a conspiracy. Dr. Goodman looks at the two of them, raising an eyebrow.

Before she can stop herself, Angela's thoughts begin spilling from her lips.

"You know, they could be in there having sex for all we know. Although, since I imagine Booth to be pretty wild in bed, I suppose we'd have heard them by now." She says, her grin becoming impossibly wide. Dr. Hodgins chuckles.

Zack looks at his three colleagues in turn, and then looks back to Angela.

"Do you really think so? Why?"

"Oh sweetie, you're so naïve. Trust me. A woman can just look at a man and pretty much tell how he'll be in bed. It's a gift." Angela replies matter-of-factly.

All three men blush at this statement. Dr. Hodgins is about to ask Angela a question about the comment she just made when Brennan's door opens and Agent Booth walks out, his hair slightly disheveled. Four jaws drop in surprised shock. Booth runs his fingers through his tousled hair, stopping mid-way through when he spots the Squint quintet staring at him.

"What?" he asks, an amused grin forming. "Is my fly open or something?" He winks in Angela's direction before heading towards the exit.

Angela's mouth opens and closes several times, but no sound is heard. As the exit doors of the lab close the group turns to see Dr. Brennan emerging from her office, her face slightly flushed. Before anyone can react, Dr. Brennan looks at the small gathering, blushes a bit more, then asks "Don't you guys have something you should be doing?"

Dr. Goodman clears his throat and excuses himself, Zack hurries off to who knows where to do who knows what, but Angela and Jack stand their ground. Both are grinning like mischievous children. Angela is about to say something to Brennan when Jack gently nudges her with his elbow to silence her. They both turn back to the lighted exam table and Temperance Brennan walks out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Hodgins sits behind a metal table near the edge of the lab, a microscope in front of him. He's looking at what he considers to be some really awesome bug larvae. Every few minutes he scribbles a new note into a small notebook. Lost in his own little world he doesn't realize that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have returned to the lab. Though the lab is virtually empty, small lamps and still illuminated tables provide a scant amount of light.

He can just barely hear them speaking, but he can see them clearly, though they do not seem to notice him. He notices that Booth's hand is at the small of Dr. Brennan's back as he leads her into the center of the lab. But Hodgins notices something else as well. Booth is fishing around in his pocket for something. When he finally grasps the item he's after and pulls it from the fabric folds, Hodgins sees the tiniest glint of silver.

"Hey Bones?" Booth asks, his voice laced with unease.

"Yeah?" Brennan asks, turning to face him.

Hodgins sees their eyes meet and lock as Booth plunges forward into an uneasy explanation of the silver item he's just placed into her hand, his own cupping over hers, so that they're both holding the half hidden item.

"I wanted you to have this. It's a pendant my grandfather gave me when I was a little boy. It's Saint Nicholas."

Brennan raises an eyebrow at this remark, and Booth quickly intercepts her reply.

"No, not that St. Nicholas, Bones. He's a Patron Saint, a protector."

Hodgins can see that Brennan is clearly stunned by the gesture and is speechless. She brings the silver pendant closer to inspect it thoroughly, and he swears he can see her eyes glistening as though she's fighting back a dam of tears. She attempts to vocalize her appreciation at such a thoughtful gift, but she can only manage a weak squeaking sound. Words having failed her, she simply places her right hand on Booth's chest, in the general area of his heart. She clutches the pendant in her left hand and brings it to rest over her own heart, hoping that her actions will translate.

Brennan finally finds her words again, but they are so soft that Booth has to strain to hear them. Jack can only imagine what she's saying, but realizes that she asked him a question when he sees Booth take the tiny silver chain into his hands and undo the clasp.

Stepping forward so that they are mere inches apart now, Booth moves each side of the silver chain around Brennan's slender neck and closes the clasp. Jack notices something else during this display. He sees how Booth's fingers gently trace the necklace from the clasp to the front where the pendant lies, his fingers visibly brushing her skin as he does so. Brennan closes her eyes as his fingers dance around her neck and over her collarbone.

Jack smiles, thinking of how Angela will react when he tells her what he's just witnessed. His mind is drawn away from thoughts of Angela when he hears Booth speak.

"There aren't many things in my life that matter to me more than Parker. But, this _thing_ that we have, whatever it is, it means a lot to me." He pauses for moment, trying to find the right words to truly explain how he feels.

"Temperance, I—"

She interrupts him before he can say what she hopes he will say; what she fears he will say. This moment is too perfect to let words get in the way. She presses her index finger gently against his lips to quiet the torrent of words he wants to unleash.

From his table, Jack Hodgins can see everything, including the way Seeley Booth has just ever so lightly kissed the finger that Temperance Brennan has placed on his lips. His jaw drops as the scene breaks and they both depart in opposite directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela sits alone in the upstairs lounge, legs stretched out across the couch, ankles crossed. She's reading a book, one of those sappy romance novels. As Jack mounts the stairs, he sees the image on the front cover and smirks. He never figured Angela Montenegro to be a reader of such work.

As he clears his throat to announce his arrival, Angela sits up quickly, attempting to hide the novel she'd been reading. She smiles sheepishly at Hodgins as he sits down beside her. He inhales deeply, and she can't help but wonder if he is trying to catch the smell of her hair again. At this thought, another meanders into her mind. _"You called it baby, man of odd enthusiasms."_ She can't help but smile.

Hodgins returns her smile and asks "Are you thinking about Brennan and Booth again, Ange?"

"Ha-ha! Actually, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh? Something good I hope."

"I was just remembering your remark about _'odd enthusiasms'_. It seems we all have odd enthusiasms around here."

"Yeah; mine is trying to smell your hair, and yours is obsessing over your best friend and the hunky FBI agent." Hodgins says, laughing lightly.

"I'm not obsessed; I just want Bren to be happy. And Booth seems to make her happy. I just wish she'd realize how happy he could really make her if she'd let him." She sighs.

"Ya know Ange, I don't think she's having as much trouble with that concept as you think she is." Jack tells her with a knowing smile.

"What? Oh. You know something! What are you not telling me?" Angela asks, giving Jack her full attention.

Seeing the fascination in her eyes, Jack grins. "Shh! It's why I came up here..."

Angela inches closer to Jack as he recounts the event he has just witnessed; his excitement is evident. Jack's voice only breaks for a moment when Angela's knee touches his thigh. Elation overtakes him when she places her hand on his thigh and his breath catches in his throat.

"So, where did the pendant come from?" Angela asks with a quixotic expression.

"It was really hard to hear, but I'm pretty sure he said it was from his grandfather, and that it was given to him when he was just a little boy."

"And he put it on her? Oh my god. And you say that his fingers traced the necklace from clasp to pendant?" Angela was speaking in breathy tones now, her eyes soft as they met Jack's.

"Yeah; _'his fingers traced a delicate line from her neck to her collar bone, reveling in the feel of her soft, warm skin_" Jack said playfully, mimicking the novel she'd thrown onto the table before she scooted closer to him.

This remark earns him a slap on the shoulder as Angela fights to keep her laughter under control. "Hey!" Jack manages through his laughter, and continues with the story, providing every detail he can recall.


	4. Chapter 4

Cam is halfway up the stairs to the lounge when she hears Jack and Angela talking. She stops for a moment, not wanting to interrupt if they're having a private conversation. When she hears Jack talking about the necklace, her heart sinks. She knows this necklace all too well. Though it has never adorned her own neck, Cam knows how special this piece of jewelry is to Booth.

With a hurt expression on her face, Cam turns around and walks back to her office, closing the door behind her and drawing the blinds closed. She falls limply onto her leather couch, placing her face in her hands. It hurt when Booth had broken up with her a second time, but this new event felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

Things had been awkward when Booth broke up with her the second time, and became even more uncomfortable when Dr. Goodman had returned. It wasn't the fact that he'd returned, but the fact that she now felt grossly out of place, like she no longer fit into the dynamic of the lab. She still thinks about quitting on days like this, but then she remembers the inadequate tools she'll be going back to at any other lab, and puts on her game face.

Lost in thought, Dr. Saroyan barely hears the knock at her door. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she finds Dr. Brennan on the other side. Offering a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, Dr. Saroyan invites Dr. Brennan inside. As soon as the forensic anthropologist has crossed the threshold, Cam sees the necklace, and is grateful that breaking hearts are not audible.

"Dr. Saroyan, I need you to sign off on these files so I can take them to Booth."

Cam takes the folder from Brennan, her eyes never leaving the silver chain that Brennan is barely trying to hide beneath her lab coat. A genuine smile graces her face as she remembers a conversation she and Booth had shared only a few days before. They'd been broken up for months now, but Seeley had still come to her, asking her blessing as Brennan's boss, for him to pursue his feelings with Temperance further. Of course she'd said it was ok, what else could she have said?

Booth had told her that he would keep the relationship as professional as possible while in the lab, assuming of course, that Brennan shared his feelings. Cam remembers the look of uncertainty on his face, and telling him that if Dr. Brennan didn't share his feelings that it was her loss. His smile at that was incredible. All of the uncertainty had washed from his face and he had given her a quick peck on the cheek as he turned on his heel and exited her office.

She thought she was completely over Seeley at that point, however, this meeting with Temperance made her realize she wasn't quite there yet. The moment she and Seeley had started sleeping together again, because she knew that was all it was, she knew that she would never get him back fully and completely. She thought she was fine with this too, but every time she saw Seeley and Temperance interact when they thought no one was looking, she knew that he would always leave her again, that it was Temperance that he wanted to be with. She realized that their 'relationship' was just one of convenience and nothing more.

Grabbing her coat she goes to Dr. Goodman's office to tell him she's feeling ill and will be leaving for the day. He wishes her a speedy recovery as she is walking out of the door, but she does not hear him. Her mind has already left the building and she quickens her step to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

Zack is on his way to Cam's office when he sees her rounding the corner towards the exit. Her head is down, so she doesn't notice the two lab technicians who wave at her as they cross paths through the exterior lab doors.

"That's odd. She called me to her office, but she's leaving the lab." Zack says to no one in particular and turns to go back to his office. As he's walking he sees Dr. Brennan sitting in her office. She is staring at the computer screen, but seems to be looking through it, rather than at it.

He sees that she has a pendant between her thumb and forefinger and is rubbing it absentmindedly. The smile on her face is one of languid content. Whatever it is she is smiling about, she is very pleased about it. Of all the time Zack has spent working with Dr. Brennan, and of all the jewelry he's seen her wear, he has never seen her show any piece as much affection as she is this pendant.

He walks closer to her office, making sure not to walk so close that he disturbs her. Studying the silver piece she is still affectionately touching, he realizes that he's never seen this piece before today. And it looks like nothing she has ever worn to the lab before. It's smaller, more delicate, and when he catches sight of what it really is, a religious piece, he becomes puzzled.

Zack Addy knows that Temperance Brennan, renowned forensic anthropologist, does not believe in religion, only science. So, he concludes to himself, this piece must be very special, and from a very special person, for her to wear the religious marker around her neck. He wishes he could observe her longer, but he knows if he stays too long that she'll realize she's being watched.

Just as he's about to resume movement he realizes he's stayed too long. Dr. Brennan has just stirred from her daze and is looking at him. She doesn't appear to be upset that he's been watching her, no, that's not the look she's giving him. The look is one of guilt, like he had caught her doing something and was going to admonish her for it. In a split second he realizes that the thing she feels guilty about is her attention to the necklace.

Zack feels very proud of himself as he offers a half-hearted wave and steps into his office. He has just read Dr. Temperance Brennan, deciphered a moment of pure emotion, something neither of them are good at.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I've taken an artistic liberty with Brennan's office. I could have sworn that Brennan (at least at one point) had a wooden door & maybe some blinds. That may not be the case now that I look back over screen caps, but I'm keeping it anyways because it's hard to work with so much glass. ;)

Dr. Brennan sits at her desk, staring blankly at the computer monitor. Once again, she holds the small, silver pendant between her fingers, just as she had when Zack startled her moments before. She knows it's irrational to place such strong sentiment in an inanimate object, but the pendant means a lot to her. If she were to be honest with herself, she would acknowledge that the pendant holds as much emotional power over her as her mother's dolphin belt buckle. Of course, this is not something she would admit out loud, but Booth knows her, that she treasures inanimate objects that remind her of better times. Well, not better times, perhaps, but times when things weren't so complicated.

She looks up from her computer screen when she hears the light rapping at her door. A smile graces her face as she sees Booth leaning against the frame. Before announcing his presence, he notices how she holds the pendant; this causes his patented charm smile to appear. Brennan motions him inside, where he practically falls onto the couch, enjoying the slight bounce from the springs. He pats the seat beside him, indicating that he wants her to join him. On her way to the couch, Dr. Brennan closes the door, thinking nothing of what the others would think of such a gesture. On the other side of said door were Angela, Jack, and Zack, all of whom grinned as the door clicked shut.

When Brennan sits down, Booth produces a manila folder with new details on their current case. Every few minutes she unconsciously fingers the silver ornament that adorns her neck. Though she doesn't realize what she is doing, Booth does. He has become enamored with her and how she treats her gift; so much so, in fact, that he is no longer listening to her, just nodding ever so often.

"Booth, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah," he says, nodding. But his eyes are still drawn to her fingers.

Realizing what is happening she removes her fingers from the necklace and snaps them, drawing him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry; I guess I zoned out there for a minute." Booth says, grinning sheepishly.

Brennan can't help but smile at his lack of concentration on the case.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks, a hint of shyness lacing her voice.

He can't help but stare, really stare, at her this time. She's so unpredictable, so...capricious. Yes, that's definitely a word he would use to describe her.

"Do you really want to know, Bones?" He asks, wondering if she'll take the bait. If anyone but Booth had asked such a facetious question, she would have been inclined to give them a withering stare; however, since he'd piqued her curiosity, she let the comment slide with only a light laugh.

"Yes, Booth, I really want to know."

Her playful smirk made him smile so wide that his cheeks began to hurt.

"I was just thinking about our partnership, and overall relationship. It seems like it was ages ago when we first started working together. Do you remember telling me you were going to scream 'kidnap' if I drove another block?" She nods, and he continues. "We've been through so much over these past two years. From rocking out to Foreigner and playing dress up in Las Vegas, to being blown up and buried alive. And through it all, we've both become stronger, better people. We've only grown closer as friends. In fact, you're one of the best friends I have." He pauses for a moment, considering if he should voice his next thought. "And maybe you're more than my best friend. You've become a part of my family."

Brennan doesn't know what to say to this revelation. Sure, she'd noticed the changes in their relationship. Growing closer was an anthropological inevitability, right? But, to hear it voiced, both excited and frightened her. Like Booth had said months before, there was so much to lose. Out of instinct, or perhaps comfort, Brennan reaches for the pendant.

"But Booth, I'm not part of your family. Parker is your family," she pauses for a moment, attempting to collect her thoughts. "The only family I have is my brother and my father." Her voice breaks as she speaks these words, and she turns her eyes downward. She cannot bear to see the look of sympathy she knows she is going to receive. "And they've left me again."

Booth silently curses her family for abandoning her, not once, but twice. He understands why they left, but it still pisses him off that they could do something like this to her again. Not knowing what else to do, he leans forward, his face close to hers. Gently placing a curled finger beneath her chin, he lifts his hand so that her face is even with his own, their eyes level. A single tear falls.

There is a quiet desperation in her eyes, a silent cry that begs for someone to save her from this big bad world that's threatening to swallow her whole. Without knowing or understanding why, Temperance realizes that Seeley is her salvation.

"Temperance, you are as much a part of my family as Parker is. Family is not all blood and genetics. Family is who you care for, who you love, and who you'd lay your life down for without a moment's hesitation." She looks into his eyes and realizes that he is confessing more than he may have been ready too. "You, Temperance Brennan, are my family."

Booth leans in slightly, afraid that if he leans in farther or faster that he will give the wrong impression of his intentions. He desperately wants to kiss her, just like he did weeks ago outside of the diner; the only difference is that this time, Zack is not there to interrupt the moment. Brennan tilts her head slightly to the right, her eyes closing and lips barely parting. She moves forward, but not enough to close the small gap between them.

Licking his lips, he can feel the heat of her breath against the cool wetness. Closing the small space between them, Booth lightly brushes his lips against hers, his hand caressing her moist cheek. His tongue sweeps slowly across her lips, the taste of her mingling with the salt of her tears. The combination is more intoxicating than anything he's ever experienced.

She is captivated by the feel of his tongue against her lips. The soft caress threatens to swallow her whole, a white hot desire burning deep within. She softly touches the tip of her tongue against his. Her fingers curl around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Booth's fingers become lost in her soft hair, his other hand resting on her hip. Leaning in closer, they begin to fall backwards. His left hand is now flat against the couch for support, while his right supports her back; her hands wrap tightly around his neck, fingers toying with his hair.

She moans softly into his mouth, smiling against his lips at the reaction it elicits. His kisses, soft and yielding, become increasingly hungry and passionate, and she is enjoying every second of it. It's no surprise that Booth curses when a knock sounds at her door.

"Fuck!"

"Easy there, Tiger." She says, a coy smile curling her swollen lips.

"Ha! Ha!" Booth says, winking as he helps her to her feet.

With a slightly defeated sigh, Booth tells his partner that he has to run to the office to finish up some paperwork, but will be back in a few hours. Promising to wait for him, he gives her a quick peck on the cheek before she opens the door, to find Zack waiting on the other side. The recently graduated doctor looks at them both in turn, confusion washing over his features.

"Am I interrupting something, Dr. Brennan?"

"Well, yeah, kind—" Booth begins, but Brennan nudges him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow, Bones!"

"No, of course not Zack; Booth was just leaving."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – aka: The Bonus Chapter

She checks her watch, 5:37pm. Booth left her office at 2:45pm. As he was walking towards the doors to leave, she had watched him. Her mind was in anthropology mode, but even had it not been, she'd have still recognized his dominant stride as he made his way across the platform, down the steps, and out of the lab.

Three times in as many minutes, Zack had had to get her attention as she watched him. She normally wasn't so easily distracted, but the sight of him walking the way he was, mingled with the taste of him still so freshly on her lips, she supposed _any_ sensible woman would be distracted.

At promptly 5:00pm, Brennan bids farewell to her colleagues and retreats back to her office to finish up some end of the day paperwork. Sitting behind her desk, she once again stares blankly at the monitor. Her thoughts keep wandering back to just a few hours before and she finds she cannot concentrate on even the simplest task. Turning the monitor off, she heads towards the couch. Before she can even round her desk there is a soft knock at her door.

A smile stretches at the corners of her lips as she opens it. On the other side is Agent Booth, still in his suit; his tie is gone and the first three buttons of his shirt are undone. Her smile widens as she invites him in, closing the door behind him. Turning to face him, she leans against the cool cherry wood surface.

"You were gone a long time. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back."

Booth stands before her, capturing her between the door and his body, personal space be damned. He places his left hand flat against the hard surface of the door. Fingers brush softly against her cheek as he moves closer. His lips linger over, but never quite touch her own. In a breathy tone, he whispers "I thought you had faith in me." His words are like fire as they move across her lips.

"I do." It's whispered so softly that had it not been for the heat of her passing words he would have missed them completely. "I want—"

"What do you want Temperance?"

"I want _you_, Booth. I—" Her breathing has become shallow, causing her to become light headed.

"You want me to make love to you? Right here? Right now?" His breath is hot against her skin, and when his lips meet her neck, a chill runs down her spine.

She hears the soft click of the lock before she feels his fingers feathering up her neck, then her chin, tilting her head to the left. He trails molten kisses down the slender column of her neck, across her collar bone. Reaching behind, she unlocks the door. "There's no one here but us" she tells him, curling her fingers into his hair.

Fingers glide over the buttons of her blouse, leaving a sheer camisole in their wake. He can see a thin strip of her flat stomach through her open shirt. His eyes travel down to where their bodies meet, then move back up slowly. Slipping his hands under the front of her shirt, he pushes it over her shoulders, leaving the translucent fabric of her camisole. Griping her hips, he pulls her tight against him. She can feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

"Booth," she whispers against his lips. Brennan runs a finger lightly over his jaw, tracing it down his neck to his open collar. With slow and methodical movement, she undoes his remaining buttons. As new skin is exposed, her lips explore. She licks a line over the broad expanse of his chest, flicking her tongue over his erect nipples.

Her slender fingers press firmly against his stomach, just above his belt. Feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch, she moves her hands upward, palms pushing against his calescent skin. On the upward ascension, her hands map over abdominal muscles and pecs, finally rounding his shoulders. His white cotton dress shirt falls silently to the floor, forgotten in an instant.

The air crackles with electricity as Temperance kisses her way up his neck and over his jaw. Barely pressing her cheek against his, she finds the feel of his stubble is oddly arousing.

Placing his hands back on her hips, he slowly moves them up, pausing briefly at the waist of her pants. Collecting the delicate fabric, he gently pulls upwards, freeing the hem. He lifts it slowly, letting the delicate fabric graze her bare flesh. Pressing his chest against her exposed skin, he follows the top up her stomach, over her breasts, his chest pushing them up slightly.

She gasps at the heat of his skin against hers and raises her arms high above her head as he pushes the fabric barrier upwards. His breath is hot against her lips as he rests his forehead against hers. Fingers stroke the length of her arms as they travel down, her top caught between his fingers. His thumb grazes over the swell of fabric of her white bra as his hands glide down her abdomen and rest once again on her hips. Her top flutters to the floor.

Sliding her fingers into the waist of his pants, Brennan pulls Booth away from the door. Walking backwards, she leads him towards the far side of the couch, her back facing the desk. She stops when her legs hit the arm of the sofa, however, Booth does not. They fall backwards onto the cushions. Booth's legs hang off of the arm of the couch while Brennan's protrude from either side of him.

"Booth!" She says, trying not to laugh too hard. "Sorry," he says, shrugging his shoulders. Wriggling beneath him, she pushes herself onto her elbows, then slides further along the length of the couch; Booth mimics her movements. Brennan pulls Booth down upon her and kisses him playfully. Reaching between them, she undoes his buckle and pants, attempting to push them across his hips, but her arms aren't long enough.

Booth kicks his shoes off, smiling against Brennan's lips as he attempts to remove the offending piece of clothing. Wiggling his hips, he reaches for his pants, attempting to remove them with one hand. Big mistake. Leaning too far to the right, he topples over; instinctively grabbing Brennan, they both crash loudly to the floor, Booth hitting his arm against the table.

"Oww!" Booth whines, rubbing his arm where it made solid contact with the table. The fall caused her to land atop him, legs straddling his hips. Taking hold of his wrist, Brennan turns his arm so that she can see the injured area better. "That's a nasty contusion Booth; it's going to leave a very large bruise." She kisses the area softly. Just as she's about to kiss Booth's pouting lips the door to her office bursts open and Angela rushes in.

"Oh my God, Brennan? Are you ok? I heard a loud crash all the way from my office!" Angela looks around, not seeing anyone or the cause of the crash. "Bren? Sweetie? Where are you?"

Brennan pushes Booth roughly to the floor, causing his head to make a soft thunk sound against the carpet. Forgetting that she's no longer wearing anything above the waist aside from her bra, Brennan pops up from behind the couch to see Angela standing in her doorway, a surprised smile on her face.

"Am I…interrupting something sweetie?" Angela asks, a look of feigned innocence belying her amusement.

"No, of course not Ange." Brennan replies a bit too quickly, her disheveled hair falling wildly about her face. "I was just looking for a paper that may have fallen under the couch."

'_God, she's such a horrible liar,_' Angela thinks as she places her hands on her hips. "Well I hope you find it," she says with a wink. She turns on her heels and leaves the office, closing the door behind her.

She inhales deeply, the scent of his cologne mingling with the sweat that glistens on his chest under the light of the retreating sun. Drawing tiny circles over the bluish-purple bruise that has formed on his arm, she laughs softly.


End file.
